


Orgy

by blackrose1002



Series: Klaine Advent 2017 [15]
Category: Glee
Genre: Canon Compliant, Christmas, Fluff, Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2017, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 07:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13026039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose1002/pseuds/blackrose1002
Summary: Day 15 of Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge





	Orgy

“Ugh, I really don’t want to go.” Kurt groaned. “I should just stay home with you.”

“Nonsense.” Blaine shook his head. “Go, have fun with your friends.”

“Vogue Christmas parties are _the worst_. Everyone is always ending up drunk as hell and half of the people hook up with each other.”

“You make it sound like an orgy.”

“Might as well be.” Kurt muttered under his breath. “Are you sure you’ll be okay?”

“Kurt, it’s just a sprained ankle, I can hobble around just fine.”

“I wish you could go with me. At least I’d have someone to hook up with.”

“You don’t need a Vogue party for that.” Blaine grinned. “But next year, I promise.”

“I’ll hold you to that.” Kurt winked. “But what am I supposed to do there tonight?”

“Gossip with your friends, get tipsy, eat as many baby cupcakes as you can?”

“Sounds doable.” Kurt mused. “Okay, I gotta go if I don’t want to be too late.” Bending down, he pressed a short kiss against Blaine’s lips. “I love you.”

“Love you more. Now go, and when you’re back, we’ll see what we can do about that hooking up thing you’re so sad you’re going to miss.”

“How am I supposed to leave after you said that?” Kurt narrowed his eyes at the smug smirk on Blaine’s face.

“Use that strong will of yours you’re so proud of.”

Huffing, Kurt headed to the door. “You’re evil!” He called out over his shoulder, making Blaine laugh.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Rebloggable on tumblr!](http://dont-stop-believin-in-klaine.tumblr.com/post/168584792734/klaine-advent-challenge)


End file.
